dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Buyon
]]}} The Jiggler |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |race = Monster |birthplace = Earth |birthday = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |counterparts = |fusions = |english = Daisuke Matsubara |japanese = Christopher Sabat |team = White Corps |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Red Ribbon Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Muscle Tower |manga debut = Volume #6, Chapter #64 |anime debut = DB040 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= Dragon Ball 3: Legend of Gokū |family = |techniques = * Antenna Beam * Attack Deflection * Stretching Tongue * Tail Attack |tools = }} was a strange creature that lived within Muscle Tower's sixth floor. Background Appearance Buyon appeared as a bloated pink creature, with mottled skin that implied a reptilian nature. Bright pink, he had thick arms, antennae on his head, a noseless face with a mouth of shape teeth, and black eyes with yellow sclerae. His belly covered his feet, which were only just visible, and he had a tail. Abilities Buyon possessed various unique abilities by making use of his unique anatomical structure. He is startlingly large shrinking most Earthlings. Even giving the likes of Son Gokū trouble in his first and only encounter. Buyon was a powerful monster that was kept as a last-defense of muscle tower's commanding officer, White. Buyon was held in high regard by White, who placed him as a last resort ploy. Placing him one level above the likes of Metalic and Murasaki. The monster had various unique properties such as an immensely durable body that reflected all incoming attacks. In the only battle he had with Son Gokū he was able to deflect each of his powerful attacks, which at this point Gokū's body was superhumanly trained after training under the powerful Kame-Sennin. Fighting Style Buyon is a warrior that uses his defensive properties to his advantage. Even when attacked the monster does little to prevent an opponent from attacking, such as dodging, so much as to taking full contact damage from the likes of Son Gokū. He also fights his targets from a distance using his antenna rays and his tail to attack if a target is out of his reach, whilst using his Attack Deflection in short-ranged combat because of its defensive qualities. He also uses his tongue to easily constrict an overpower a target and was able to overpower a startled Android No. 8. Attack Deflection One of Buyon's greatest asset is the use of his Attack Deflection that allows him to neutralize any weapon or Physical Martial Arts Technique without taking any damage. Buyon's deflection is also able to withstand the most powerful blows from Murasaki a ninja of the Red Ribbon Army.Dragon Ball chapter 66, page 1 The ability was held in high regard by General White. The monster with his deflective power was able to stop Gokū's Kamehameha with ease and taking no damage. However with the use of exposure to the cold the ability was negated. Gokū was able to kill Buyon with a single kick. Part I Red Ribbon Army Arc As Gokū and Hatchan fall into the trapdoor below Muscle Tower's sixth level they are introduced to Buyon, who was entrapped in a compartmentalized room. Gokū enthusiastic about fighting the monster, but is immediately attacked by Buyon's massive tail. Despite his best efforts, Gokū's physical attempts to attack the beast are for naught. When he attempts to regroup and strategize the monster unleashes a powerful ray from his antenna hitting his desired target. The beast then attempts to devour Gokū, honly for the latter to forcibly open the mandibles of the monster with his intense strength. But Buyon angrily shots another Antenna Beam towards Gokū barely missing the mark. Gokū uses the Kamehameha but bounces off completely off Buyon.Dragon Ball chapter 64 Buyon extends his massively long tongue but this time targeting No. 8 constricting No. 8 in his large tongue. Gokū startled kicks beneath the tongue of Buyon in order to release No. 8. Buyon becomes frustrated and is charged with another attack by Gokū, again having no effect on the monster. Gokū ceases his attack and then punches a giant hole in the wall. The massive hole blows in a raging northern breeze into muscle tower to the shock of Buyon. The monster is hit by the breeze completely freezing Buyon from the entirety of his body. Gokū then launches one final attack hitting Buyon in the chest cracking through his tough and durable body. As the body crumbles the entire monster shatters into peaces killing the beast.Dragon Ball chapter 65 In Other Media Dragon Ball Online Battles * Son Gokū versus Buyon Trivia References Category:Red Ribbon Army